


You were cold Hux

by Iloveallthecats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Hux with slightly hurt pride, Kinda fluff, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveallthecats/pseuds/Iloveallthecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic. Fluffish. Hux wakes up very warm and finds out that the warmth is from some of the Knights. Hux is not amused, but Kylo is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were cold Hux

Hux rolled over, it was surprisingly warm this morning but he didn't mind. He opened his eyes, still blurry from sleep, and released a small _"Kriffing...."_ as he realized where all the heat was coming from. There were approximately three blankets, four of his greatcoats, Kylo Ren's goddamn cloak, and three of his Knights.

Hux tried to jerk away from the Knights piled on his bed, but their bodies pinned him beneath all the coverings over top his body. "What....why are you......REN!" Hux managed to let out. This in turn woke up the three knights on top of his body.

His mind was assaulted with concerned messages from the three Knights. _You are okay?_ was first from the Knight Hux knew was 'Sniper', then was _What is wrong!? Intruders?_ from 'Armory' and was ended by the 'Heavy' with _Why is Master's wife upset? What happened?_

To the last message Hux let out a undignified screech at being called Ren's _wife_! "GET OFF MY KRIFFING BED THE LOT OF YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANYWAYS!?" One Knight whimpered like a kicked puppy and the other two began to sniffle behind their masks like children who were told no to cookies.

"They _were_ keeping you warm Hux. You started shivering as soon as I got out of bed to talk to Captain Phasma about something. Now look what you've done, they're upset Hux." Came the voice of Kylo Ren, sans the helmet that Hux could not stand, as he walked into Hux's personal quarters. "You need to say sorry Hux. They were concerned you were going to catch a cold."

Hux sputtered, a shocked look on his face. "But they creased most of my Greatcoats! They were laying on me! _They called me a wife_!" He glared at his Boyfriend's Knights, who were,he assumed, staring at him with hopeful looks behind the masks. He then glared at said Boyfriend as he began to laugh.

Every inch of Ren's massive body was shaking as he laughed, clutching his stomach(something that would terrify the crew, Kylo Ren laughing so freely and carelessly) and shaking his head. "Oh I see what it is. They hurt my poor General's pride. It's okay Hux, c'mere I'll cuddle with you and make it better."

Hux wanted to protest, to say he didn't like it. But at the end of the day he couldn't deny he liked cuddling with Ren as the Knights laid and pressed themselves as close as possible in a dog pile fashion.


End file.
